The Seven of Nine Rhapsody
by Izzy
Summary: A missing scene from "The Killing Game."


#### The Seven of Nine Rhapsody   
By Izzy   
To the tune of "Bohemian Rhapsody" by Queen

It's "The Killing Game", between scene two and scene three, in the resturant. Seven is in full singing gear, complete with silver evening gown, hair let down, etc. She's singing some tune or other when suddenly she cringes in pain. From the way she looks around we can tell she's not sure where she is. A Hirogen runs in and reports several things malfunctioned, including several neural interfaces and the time-frame protocols. Seven now has memories of both herself and her character, and quickly figures out what's going on. Then the piano starts playing "Bohemian Rhapsody", and she has no choice but to sing along, so she starts singing... 

Seven:   
Is this the real thing,   
Or is it a hologram?   
Trapped on the holodeck,   
The ship has been taken over by Hirogen   
My interface went blank   
So I could see   
That I am Seven of Nine, I need no sympathy   
Here I come, there I go,   
A little high, but not too low,   
Anywhere Voyager goes, does it really matter to me, to me? 

One of the Hirogen hurries up to Seven and points his gun at her, saying "Freeze!" She responds by taking the gun and shooting him. The gunshot attracts the attention of the leader Hirogen, who runs in. Seven turns to him and sings: 

Seven:   
Commandant, I've just killed a Hirogen   
Put his own gun to his head   
Pulled the trigger, now he's dead   
Commandant, Janeway will hate me now   
I've gone and thrown both people all away(turns to Janeway)   
Captain, ooo ooo   
I did what I had to do,   
If I am executed by this time tommorrow   
Carry on, carry on, and don't forget me too soon 

The Hirogen then crowd around Seven, lead by Turanjj(The Hirogen who killed the Hirogen leader), who sings: 

Turanjj:   
Borg, your time has come 

Seven:   
It sends shivers down my spine   
My body aching evertime   
Goodbye, my captain   
They will now shoot me, they will end my life   
Captian, ooo ooo 

I might as well just die 

I'm not sure if I should ever have been born at all! 

Then the Hirogen leader tells the Hirogen not to shoot her. Turnajj sings in protest: 

Turanjj:But I see a neural interface disabled 

Suddnely all the Hirogen exchange thier Nazi helmets for top hats and they all start singing: 

Hirogen:   
It's the Borg! It's the Borg! Make her do the fandango! 

Seven responds by putting her fists into action 

Hirogen:   
Seven's fists are flying, very very frightening to me! 

Seven:   
(Punching)THE HIROGEN! 

Turanjj:   
The Hirogen! 

Seven:   
The Hirogen! 

Hirogen Leader:   
The Hirogen! 

Seven:   
The Hirogen! 

Janeway&Tuvok:   
The Hirogen? What are Hirogen? 

Seven:   
I'm just an ex-Borg and nobody loves me! 

Hirogen:   
(Dance behind her tipping thier top hats)She's just an ex-Borg from and ex-family! Defied her captian two episodes ago! 

Seven:   
They are easy come, easy go,   
(Borg tone, even though she's still singing)You will let us go. 

Hirogen:(Seven)Bismilla! NO! We will not let you! We will not let you go!   
Bismilla! We will not let you go! (Let us go!)   
Bismilla! We will not let you go! (Let us go!)   
We will not let you go! (Let us go!)   
We will not let you go! (Let us go!)   
NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! 

Seven:   
(Turns to Janeway)Oh captian Janeway, captian Janeway- 

Hirogen:   
(Suddenly wearing thier Nazi helmets again)That's not really her you know! 

Seven:   
What have done to her and what have you done to me, to me, to ME!! 

As the piano continues playing(thought it doesn't sound like a piano any more)the Hirogen tackle Seven, and we hear a click. Turanjj walks over to the Hirogen leader and says her interface is reactivated and should turn back on in a minute or so. Seven turns angrily to them and sings: 

Seven:   
So you think you can make me see things through a hologram's eyes?   
So you think you can program me to go and die?   
Oh Hirogen, you can't do this to us!   
Somehow we'll win, and you will get right out of here! 

She turns to Janeway for one final appeal as she feels the interface start to take effect: 

Seven:   
Captian, this does matter,   
Maybe you can't see,   
But this does really matter,   
This does really matter,   
To me....   
Anywhere Voyager goes... 

Everyone:   
(Softly)Anywhere Voyager goes... 

As a gong sounds from somewhere or another, Seven cringes again. Janeway walks up to her and compliments her on her little song she made up. Seven just looks at her in confusion.


End file.
